


Daddy.com

by Flamoria



Series: Daddy.com [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Bottom Eren Yeager, College Student Eren Yeager, Daddy Kink, Eventual Romance, Kinks, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Minor Armin Arlert/Jean Kirstein, Minor texting, Okay maybe some plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sugar Daddy Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-02 04:04:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21155333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamoria/pseuds/Flamoria
Summary: Frustrated and stressed with college and work, and after incessant teasing from a certain Jean Kirstein, Eren decides he's fed up. Alone in his room, he searches and sets up an account on Daddy.com to find himself the perfect companion to help ease his mind. When he matches with Levi Ackerman, 34-year-old CEO of Survey Corps, he gets far more than he ever expected.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Coming around to add my own sugar daddy fic to the long list of ones that exist out there. This was only supposed to be a one-shot but I got a little out of hand and I decided it would be better to break it up into chapters (it might only end up being two depending on how long it is once I finish writing the entire thing, for right now I have it at a tentative 3 chapters). I apologize for nothing (I'm just indulging myself here).
> 
> Now with [gorgeous art](https://flamoria.tumblr.com/post/188881166155/bakubreasts-eren-wearing-a-lace-suit-from) by the lovely bakubreasts. Thank you so much for this <3

Eren couldn’t believe that he was even considering doing this. The college student sat at his desk in his apartment bedroom, laptop open in front of him and finger hovering over the enter button.

** Do you want to finish creating your profile? **

The words shined brightly in the dark bedroom lit by nothing but his lavender oak scented candle, glaring at him through the screen as though some invisible source were mocking him. He immediately pictured Jean’s elongated face, which he often equated to a horse, gazing at him with a smirk and knowing eyes.

_ “When’s the last time you slept with anyone, Yeager?” Jean sneered at him, plopping down across from the brunet at one of the many tables littered with students cramming for whatever their classes had to throw at them at their University’s library. _

_ Eren rolled his eyes and slammed his book shut knowing that there was no way he would be getting any more work done with Jean here. The horse-face could never shut up once he got going, a trait that was fine when Eren didn’t have five different tests, all worth a third of his grade, coming up next week. He swore his professors had decided to conspire against him by getting together to create their syllabi and make sure everything for each class was due at the same time throughout the semester. _

_ “What does that have to do with anything, fuckface? I’m going home to study since, unlike you, I actually care about my grades.” _

_ He stood up and shoved his books into his backpack unceremoniously, swearing quietly when his finger got caught on one of the edges of the papers resulting in a small papercut. It wasn’t unusual for him to be so on edge but lately, his stress had increased tenfold. Although he had received a hefty scholarship from the University, he still owed quite a bit out of pocket and a recent financial crisis on his parents’ part had forced him into working anywhere from 30-35 hours a week on top of a full class load. He was barely subsisting on four hours of sleep a night. _

_ “You’ve been way too uptight lately, man. Go get yourself laid, it will do you good,” Jean called out to him as Eren trudged away, head tucked down to avoid the eyes of fellow students who had overheard. If it wasn't for the fact that Jean was dating his best friend and flatmate, he'd have beat the shit out the guy a long time ago. How Armin managed to not only tolerate the man's presence but enjoy it as well was a mystery to him.  
_

And thus, hours later, Eren now found himself holed up in his room all by himself as per usual with a cup of iced coffee sweating next to him on his desk and lo-fi music drifting through his speakers. It wasn’t that Eren wasn’t interested in being physical with anyone it’s just that he had…_ particular _…tastes. That is to say, Eren liked men who were older than him. But not by just a few years. It had to be at least seven though, if he were being honest, Eren preferred ten or more.

His preference for older men was a secret that he’d kept to himself since he’d turned eighteen and initially began experimenting freely with his sexuality. Sure, as a teen he’d hooked up with a few classmates and even had a long-term relationship, but it wasn’t until he was older that he began to explore his kinks and deepest desires.

Eren had tried to date men his age and was continuously let down by their immaturity and dependence on those around them. As a college student with hardly any free time he wasn’t looking for a committed relationship, he just wanted someone to have fun with on days where his stress levels skyrocketed.

Still…was this the answer?

_ I suppose I won’t know unless I try it out _.

He pressed down on the key and watched as a new message popped on the screen.

** Congratulations! Your profile has been successfully created and you are now free to browse our selection of Daddies! **

Shit. He’d actually gone through with it. With eyes glued to the glowing surface, Eren began to scroll through the page as photos of men age twenty-nine and up stared back at him. Some were incredibly attractive but when he clicked on their bios, they didn’t quite fit what he was looking for. Others had everything he wanted but reviews from other sugar babies showed dissatisfaction.

One hour and ten pages later had Eren hovering over one of the most attractive men he’d ever seen. He had a pale complexion, high cheekbones, a chiseled jawline, piercing unnaturally silver eyes, and midnight black hair falling slightly in front of his forehead with a military-style undercut. He stared into the camera and, although it was only a picture, Eren could feel the power emanating from that gaze causing a slight shiver to shoot through his spine.

** More information  **

_ Click _

** Name: ** Levi Ackerman

** Age: ** 34

** Occupation: ** CEO of Survey Corps

** Favorite color: ** Green

** Favorite food: ** Sushi

** Favorite drink: ** Earl Grey Tea

** Looking for: ** A companion to spend time with on weekends.

** Reviews **: 0

And that was it. No information on what kinks he had, nothing about what he liked to do for fun, and no reviews to tell Eren whether he would be worth it or not. He cupped his chin in his left hand and sighed as he hovered over the back button, preparing for more hours of searching when he should be sleeping or studying instead. However, something held him back.

Did it matter if he had no reviews? It was better than having bad ones. Besides, his picture was the first that stuck out to Eren. The twelve-year age gap would make him the oldest male Eren had ever been with if he was interested in what he saw with Eren’s profile, and that thought alone had him suspending the arrow over words that caused his heart to pound rapidly inside his ribcage.

** Send request  **

_ Click _

Eren slammed his laptop shut as soon as he clicked the button and groaned, leaning his head against the surface of his desk. If Jean ever caught wind of this Eren surely wouldn’t hear the end of it. Hell, if Armin found out about it, he’d be in for a lecture that would put dissatisfied professors to shame.

It was best to keep the information to himself, besides, it was likely that nothing would come from it. He doubted a rich CEO would want anything to do with a poor college student. Levi probably didn’t have any reviews because he was waiting for some rich well-mannered young man from Colombia University to come along, not a foul-mouthed and ill-tempered anthropology student.

He sighed and stretched, glancing at his alarm clock which glowed a horrifying 1:30 am. He had to be up in just four hours to open the coffee shop where he would spend seven hours slaving away before making his way to his only Friday class. It was best for him to go to bed and forget this entire mess ever happened. He’d wake up in the morning and go on about his day as usual before spending the weekend slinging latte’s and crying over textbooks as he had all three years of college so far.

Senior year was going to be hell.

•••

_ Beep! Beep! Beep! _

Eren groaned and rolled over, slamming his hand against the offensive object that had interrupted his deep sleep. Whoever decided that opening a coffee shop at six-thirty in the morning was necessary deserved a thorough beating. A majority of his first customers didn’t even arrive until seven, anyway. Why he had to be there thirty minutes before opening, and an hour before any normal human was even out and about, was beyond him. 

He didn’t have much room to complain though. The pay was decent, and the tips were great, his bright eyes and straight smile helping to bring home a solid thirty to forty bucks a day. Not to mention the part where his managers were willing to work around his class schedule and give him time off when he needed it for exams. And, the best part, free coffee. All in all, it wasn’t a bad gig. If he could just manage to get even an extra hour of sleep, he’d feel so much better.

He remembered the tests he had next week and the three papers due the week after.

_ Yeah, doubt that’s going to happen anytime soon. _

As quickly, and ungraciously, as he could Eren stumbled his way to the shower allowing for the hot spray of water to help wake him up. He’d most likely have to start switching to showers at night once it began to get cold out, considering he didn’t own a car, but for now he’d enjoy his warm cocoon in the mornings while it lasted.

He’d gotten his mornings down to a science, taking exactly twenty minutes to shower, get dressed, brush his teeth, and run out the door. Today he donned his favorite pair of tight black skinny jeans that showed off his perky ass and a light blue shirt that went well with his skin tone. Armin’s grandfather had recently passed away and Eren wanted to buy his best friend a trip to go to NASA Space Center for his birthday to cheer him up. With college tuition, living expenses, and personal needs he’d need all the tips he could get.

Once he entered the quaint locally-owned coffee shop and got everything set up, some caffeine in his system, and some good tunes playing his day went by quickly. He honestly loved what he did, steaming the milk until it reached the perfect temperature and looked like wet paint. Pouring it over the espresso and creating latte art in the shape of hearts, ferns, tulips, and swans. Handing it over to his regular customers who beamed at him with tired smiles, thankful to be able to bring each person even one moment of happiness in their day.

It was only during his fifteen-minute break that anything eventful happened. Eren slumped in the chair in the backroom, a cup of cold brew in hand and kale salad placed beautifully in front of him, checking his phone and pausing in confusion when he noticed a text from an unknown number.

** (6:15): ** _ Eren Yeager, _

_ This is Levi Ackerman. I am texting to let you know I have accepted your request. Meet me at Titan’s tonight at 19:00. Dress nice. _

Eren stared at the words for a solid five minutes before they finally sunk in. Should…should he message back? What would he even say? He didn’t think that he’d get a response and now that he had, Eren couldn’t push aside the feeling of anxiety that flowed through him. Titan’s was fancy, fancier than any restaurant he could afford. He didn’t even know if he had anything nice to wear to such a high-class establishment. He’d put in his bio that he worked as a barista and went to Sina University, just who did this guy think Eren was?

Eren tapped his thumbs against the phone screen rapidly, sitting the device down and sighing once he’d hit send. This had all been such a bad idea. Why didn’t he go out to clubs or use the Tinder app like a normal college student?

** (11:45): ** _Mr. Ackerman, thank you for the response but I don’t think I can afford to eat at a place like Titan’s. _

Not even a minute had gone by before his phone was vibrating and demanding his attention.

** (11:45) ** _ Eren, you found me on Daddy.com. Do you honestly think you’ll be having to pay for anything? You’re a college student, you must at least have something nice to wear for presentations. 19:00. Don’t be late. _

He could feel his face flush as his eyes scanned over the new message, biting his bottom lip in contemplation as he slid the phone in his pocket and away from view. If he kept it in his hand, he knew he’d most likely lose his nerve and freak out resulting in the cancellation of his first date in months. It was hard to believe Levi wanted anything to do with him, a thought that resonated deep in his mind as he finished up his shift, went to class, and eventually arrived home full of nerves at five in the afternoon.

Eren took a thorough shower, making sure to wash off any lingering smell of coffee and baked goods, before sliding on a pair of boxers and standing in front of his closet with a panicked look on his face. The nicest thing he owned was a pair of black slacks that were going on three years old, a black leather belt, a pair of average black dress shoes, and three different button-up dress shirts. He hastily pulled his pants on before laying out each shirt and staring daggers into the clothing as if it had somehow offended him.

He didn’t own an iron; therefore, each shirt was a tad wrinkled thus leaving him with a slight feeling of distaste in his mouth. He was going to dinner with the CEO of a company and the thought of looking sloppy in any way had his ears turning red with embarrassment. It couldn’t be helped, though. Eren never expected to get a reply, let alone to be asked out on a date. He’d thought these sort of daddy scenarios typically resulted in sex and nothing else, he hadn’t been prepared for this in the slightest.

Sighing in defeat, Eren decided on a forest green long-sleeved shirt. He buttoned it up, rolled the sleeves to his elbows, and did his best to smooth out the wrinkles. After deeming his outfit to be decent, he made his way to the bathroom where he pulled his shoulder-length hair back into his signature man-bun and brushed his teeth, hoping to get rid of any lingering coffee breath. He wasn’t sure how this date would go but he doubted someone would want to kiss him if his mouth smelled and tasted like he used espresso flavored mouth wash.

He glanced at the clock once he finished getting ready and nearly panicked. He had less than an hour until he had to be there and although Titan’s was only a twenty-minute ride away, seeing as how it was New York City and he had to rely on public transportation he needed to add, at least, another twenty minutes onto that.

He peaked out of his door, ensuring that Armin was nowhere in sight, before rushing through the flat and outside with a “be back later Armin! Stepping out for dinner!”

The rest was a blur. Running to the metro and barely managing to catch it on time, being crammed next to hundreds of other grumpy city dwellers, getting off at the wrong location and not realizing it until 10 minutes later resulting in having to run once more, and hoping that his pits weren’t stained with sweat. By the time Eren arrived at Titan’s, it was one minute until seven and he couldn’t help but slouch against the wall outside for a moment to catch his breath and gather himself.

He was about to meet Levi Ackerman in person. Something that could either go well and result in endless nights of, hopefully, pleasure. Or…something that could go wrong and leave Eren embarrassed for weeks to come. He hoped it was the former because he didn’t know if his mind could handle the stress of a failed date on top of everything else.

_ Well, here goes nothing. _

Eren opened the door and the first thing he was hit with was the sound of a piano being played to his right, the melody beautiful and flowing through the restaurant to create a relaxed atmosphere. The lights were dim, lighting the room enough so that everyone could see but not creating that headache-inducing luminescence that was often found in fast food joints.

The tables were round, covered in silky cream-colored tablecloths and fussed about by waiters and waitresses dressed in the finest suits New York had to offer. Eren swallowed, feeling completely out of place, especially when a tall and broad blond-haired man with a thin goatee approached him donning a wide smile full of pearly straight white teeth.

“Good evening, sir. Do you have a reservation with us tonight?”

Eren’s palms felt sweaty as he answered nervously, “I…uh. Yes? I’m here with Mr. Ackerman.”

The man’s eyes widened, and he immediately replied with a “right this way, sir” as he led Eren through the throngs of tables and employees until they reached a secluded corner in the back where Levi was already sitting with a glass of red wine in one hand and the menu in the other.

The waiter pulled the chair out for Eren, who thought it was a bit too extra, but obliged by sitting down and giving a soft “thank you”. He then placed a menu in front of the college student while asking what he’d like to drink.

“I would just like water with lemon, please.”

“Bring him a glass of what I’m having as well, Mike. I’d appreciate it,” Levi cut in right as the man was turning away, voice deep and smooth sending a flutter through Eren’s stomach.

“Of course, Mr. Ackerman. I’ll be right back.”

Eren laced his fingers together in his lap and looked up at Levi through his lashes nervously. The man was even more gorgeous in person, hair appearing soft and smooth in the dim lighting and eyes gleaming as he gazed at Eren from across the table. He was wearing a suit that looked as though it cost a month of Eren’s rent, jet black and tailored to fit his body perfectly with a wrinkle-free white undershirt.

To say that he was the most attractive person Eren had ever been on a date with would be an understatement. His mouth felt dry underneath that gaze, and his brain fumbled for a way to start a conversation with the man.

“I told you seven, Eren-” Levi paused, tapping his index finger against the wine glass in front of him- “You didn’t sit down until five minutes past seven. We’re going to have to work on your punctuality.”

Eren took a swig of his water, swallowing loudly as a bright blush spread across his cheeks. Something about the way Levi carried himself and spoke demanded the utmost respect and imagining him using that tone of voice in bed was doing things to Eren’s body that shouldn’t be happening while in a restaurant.

  
  
“I’m sorry, sir. I got off at the wrong stop and had to turn around. I don’t often come to this part of the city,” Eren replied meekly, giving Levi his best set of puppy dog eyes.

  
  
Levi tilted his head to the side and Eren could have sworn he saw the slightest twitch of his lips, an indication that the man was about to smile before his expression went back to being passive like it had when Eren first arrived at the table.

  
  
“You don’t have to call me sir or Mr. Ackerman. It’s just Levi.”

  
“Ah-okay. Levi, then.”

  
Eren turned his eyes to the menu when Levi’s gaze on him became too much, his stomach fluttering with millions of butterflies and his leg shaking under the table nervously. He couldn’t pronounce even half of the names that he saw before him but by the description, he could figure out what he wanted easily enough. When his eyes had first glanced at the prices of just the appetizers, he’d nearly had a heart attack making him decide that he would avoid looking in that direction from now on.

  
“And, Eren?”

  
Eren glanced up, Levi’s voice dragging him away from the menu and an eyebrow quirked to indicate he was listening.

  
“You look good.”

  
The college student’s ears immediately began to feel hot and he sputtered out a nearly unintelligible “thank you” before hiding behind his menu. He knew he was acting childish but something about the way Levi’s voice had dipped even lower on the word _good_ had him feeling way too hot for comfort. He could have sworn he heard Levi chuckling from across the table, but he couldn’t be sure since he stayed hidden behind his velvet shield.

  
The rest of the dinner went by as well as he could have hoped for, and by that, it went horribly. Eren had initially tried pointing out the food item he wanted but was thwarted by Levi who insisted he ask for it out loud which resulted in Eren butchering the names of every dish he ordered. They exchanged some information back and forth throughout the meal, Eren often talking way more than Levi which left him full of anxiety that he was driving the older man insane. Levi even admitted that his being on the website wasn't something he ever wanted, rather, his coworker and friend had set an account up for him insisting that he needed more excitement in his life. The information left Eren feeling slightly insecure, wondering if Levi was genuinely interested or just trying to get his friend off his back.

  
To make matters worse, at one point during a rather intense story on Eren’s part, he’d been doing that thing where he excitedly talked with his hands resulting in water spilling down the front of his shirt. By the end of the meal he was so red he probably looked like an unattractive tomato and he knew he failed miserably at securing himself a potentially good relationship with the first person he’d been honestly excited about in months.

  
Levi thanked him for coming, paid for the meal, walked him out the door, and then they went their separate ways. He’d said nothing about whether he enjoyed their time together or if he'd be texting Eren again which left the college student scurrying home as fast as he could before flopping onto his bed with a loud groan.

  
He should have never gone on that damn fucking website.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More flustered and awkward Eren because I love him. Thank you for all the love on this so far! I've been having a lot of fun with it and I'm glad people seem to approve of me indulging myself.

****Eren woke up the next day not feeling any better about his life and cursing the gods for gifting him with the propensity for bad luck. He had hoped to get his brains fucked out, hell, he’d have even settled for some nice head. And instead, he’d ended up making a fool out of himself and running home with his tail between his legs.

Honestly, he should have expected as much. He and Levi were from two completely different worlds and even if the date had gone well, it was likely something would have caused a rift between the two eventually. It was best for him to continue as he had been; drinking copious amounts of coffee, working way more hours than he should be, and passing out on top of textbooks and half-finished papers.

A glance at his clock told him it was time for him to finish his daily session of self-deprecation. He’d somehow managed to get his first Saturday off in months and wasn’t going to squander it away by remaining in his burrito blanket all day. Eren rolled out of bed and snatched his phone off his dresser before heading to the kitchen to whip himself up some breakfast. He pressed his finger on the home button and hummed as he rummaged through the refrigerator in search of eggs and bacon.

After retrieving the items, Eren finally glanced down at the screen...bad idea. His surprise was evident not only by the yelp he let out but also by the eggs which fell from his hand and proceeded to crash all over the white tiles.

** Levi (7:30): ** _ What’s your address? _

Eren placed his hand on his chest and willed his heart to stop beating so heavily as he leaned against the counter for support.

“Everything okay out there, Eren?” Armin’s voice rang out from the living room.

“Ah, yeah. Just had a spider crawl across the counter is all. It’s smashed now...just like all of our eggs,” Eren yelled back in reply as he bent over to pick up the egg carton with a grimace on his face.

Luck seemed to be on his side for once as a few of the eggs were still intact. Once he cleaned up his mess and cooked his food, Eren sat down and re-opened the text thinking of how exactly he should respond. After last night's fiasco, he was sure he wouldn’t ever hear from Levi again, let alone be asked about where he was living. Did...did Levi want to come here and fool around?

Eren’s eyes drifted to where a mop of sunny blond was barely peeking out above the top of the couch. There was no way he could do anything sexual with Armin around, in fact, the two had made a pact long ago that they would never indulge in such activities when the other was home.

** (10:30): ** _Umm...why do you want to know where I live? _

He set his phone on the table and tapped his fingers against the wood idly as he waited for Levi’s reply. Eren’s meal was practically forgotten at this point, only a few bites taken as his stomach was full of too many nerves to warrant eating any more. The vibrations sent through the table a few minutes later had him jumping slightly before he hurriedly unlocked his phone and scanned the new message.

** Levi (10:45): ** _Probably not for whatever reason you’re thinking. I know you don’t have a car and, as nice as you looked last night, if you’re going to continue going to dinners with me you need a few suits. Before you say anything about not having a lot of money again, I’m buying. _

Eren thought of the suit Levi had been wearing last night and his mouth went dry. Is...is this what it truly meant to have a sugar daddy? A person that simply bought you nice things and asked for nothing in return? Or was Eren jumping the gun too soon? Just because Levi had yet to voice that he wanted anything in return didn’t mean that it wouldn’t happen.

** (10:50): ** _That seems a bit excessive. I don’t want you spending too much money. Can we take the plural off suits? _

** Levi (10:51): ** _No. _

** Levi (10:54): ** _I still need that address, Eren. _

Holy shit Levi was going o be the death of him. Eren couldn’t deny that the man’s authoritative attitude sent a thrill of excitement up his spine, however, he was notorious for being one of the most stubborn people in existence. Eren would indulge Levi...for now.

** (10:58): ** _Okay, damn. Someone needs to learn a little bit of patience. It’s 234 W 25th St. Apt 15. _

** Levi (11:00): ** _Or someone needs to learn how to listen. I’ll be there in one hour, be ready on time. _

Eren bit his bottom lip and smiled as he typed a new message, the words appearing across the screen causing his stomach to warm a bit.

** (11:01): ** _And what happens if I’m not? _

** Levi (11:02): ** _You don’t want to know. 58 minutes left, Eren. _

Eren read the text a solid five times, toes curling underneath the table, before finally turning off his screen and cleaning his dishes. Although he’d taken two showers yesterday, he decided to shower again hoping the warm water would ease his nerves. Levi was so different than anyone he had ever interacted with before and whatever balls he’d grown during their texting session he knew he’d lose as soon as he was in the man’s presence.

This time around, it somehow took Eren even longer to get ready. His room looked as if a tornado had blown through it. Clothes were lying haphazardly on his bed, strewn over his desk chair, and in clumps on the floor. He couldn’t help but suddenly feel like everything he owned was too big, too tight, or simply just too ugly.

After panicking when he saw he only had twenty minutes left to finish getting himself around, Eren finally decided on a pair of tight dark wash jeans and a simple long sleeve black sweater. He slipped on his favorite, albeit worn, pair of converses before zooming into the bathroom to complete his look. By the time he was finished the numbers _ 11:58 _glared at him challengingly. 

Deciding not to chance it, Eren ran through the apartment and out the door calling out a “going to central park to read” to a confused Armin.

He stumbled down the narrow steps and out into the loud New York Streets, eyes widening in disbelief when they landed on a sleek black Maybach that was sitting idly in front of his apartment complex, motor purring in a way that could only be described as seductive. It took everything in him to not let his mouth fall open in shock, instead, Eren pulled his sweater sleeves over his hands and played with the fabric nervously. Just how much money did this man have?

Levi rolled down the window and raised a brow as he gave Eren a look of appraisal before calling out, “are you coming or are you going to keep me waiting?”

Eren immediately obliged and scrambled over to the other side of the car so he could slide, more like fumble, his way into the passenger seat. The first thing that hit his nose upon shutting the door was expensive leather, the second some sort of cleaning product, and the third was Levi’s cologne. He smelled like the mountains; fresh, earthy, and with a hint of pine underneath. Did people consider smells sexy? Because, if so, Levi smelled hot as hell.

And, not only did the man smell fucking delicious, he looked even better. Today Levi wore an outfit that was a little more laid back the night before. His legs were hugged by tight black jeans, his upper body donned a form-fitting white long-sleeve button-up shirt that he had tucked inside his pants and, to Eren’s shock, on his feet were a pair of black Doc Martens. Eren had been wanting a pair for himself for ages but couldn’t justify spending that much money on shoes. He had to turn away before Levi caught him staring for too long.

“Where are we going?” he asked after buckling himself in and pulling the car door shut as lightly as possible.

“Nowhere until you close the door properly. It’s not going to break, Eren. You’ve got some muscle on those arms of yours, I’ve seen it, so put it to some use.”

Eren’s face immediately grew hot and he ducked his head as he re-opened the door and then proceeded to shut it with much more force than he had previously. He couldn’t help that he was being cautious, he’d never been in something so expensive and the thought of causing damage sent a wave of fear through him. There would be no way he’d ever be able to pay Levi if he broke something.

“S-sorry,” Eren barely breathed the word out as he wiped his annoyingly sweaty palms on his jeans.

“It’s fine. You don’t have to be so nervous around me, Eren. We’re going to Farlan Church Custom Suits. He’s a friend of mine and a hell of a designer but don’t let that fool you. He’s a fucking asshole and if it weren’t for the fact that he was so good at what he does I’d have dropped his ass years ago.”

Levi’s tone of voice took on a teasing lilt at the end which Eren assumed, and hoped, meant that the older man was joking. It was hard to tell as he hadn’t spent enough time around him to pick up on the slight facial changes and body movements that would indicate shifts in mood. 

Eren hummed in reply but stayed quiet, once again unsure of what he should talk about. Luckily, Levi seemed to be a bit more open this time around and started a calm conversation about his week at work. By the time they arrived at the suit shop, Eren knew that “shitty glasses” was the co-worker who set up his profile for him, “eyebrows” was the co-founder of the company, and Isabel was as much of a marketing executive as she was a sister to him.

He had to admit it was nice to learn more about the man, however, he didn’t quite understand the point. In his mind, this entire thing had initially been a way for him to get laid more often. He had sworn off relationships after his last one had gone horribly and the problem with Levi is that the more he talked the more Eren genuinely liked him. Sure, he was brash and most definitely didn’t talk as though he were a CEO, but he was funny and Eren could tell he cared about every person he mentioned.

Walking in the suit store made Eren feel even more out of place than the restaurant had. Did expensive have a scent? If it did, this place was ripe with it. Every piece of fabric that his wide green eyes caught had his throat feeling dry and his hands turning clammy. And, when he managed to catch a glimpse of the price tags, he nearly had a heart attack. How would he ever be able to walk around in something like this without worrying every five seconds he would ruin it?

Eren didn’t belong in designer wear. The most expensive pieces of clothing in his closet were a few pairs of Adidas joggers and hoodies, a brand that he considered to be luxury wear. He had a pride hoodie from Adidas that he’d saved up for over three months, something that a person such as Levi would consider pocket change. What was he doing here?

“Eren, calm down. Everyone deserves a nice suit and if you ever manage to spill something on the fabric it’s not like we can’t ever get it cleaned out,” Levi said calmly as he rubbed his hand soothingly over Eren’s arm. The action did help him calm down, albeit only a little.

“Ah, Levi! What brings you in today? Didn’t you just come in for a custom suit last week? Don’t tell me I have to make it even shorter for you,” a boisterous voice filled the air as a tall ash blond-haired man came into view. He was wearing a wine-colored suit with a black undershirt and, fuck, did every person that Levi knew look gorgeous? First, the waiter at the restaurant and now Farlan, Eren’s poor gay heart didn’t know if it could handle so many beautiful people.

“Shut the fuck up, Farlan. The height jokes are a bit old by now. I’m here for Eren. I need three custom suits made for him, have the first one ready in time for dinner tonight.”

Farlan turned to regard Eren and smiled wide, looking like a child who had just received a puppy for Christmas.

“Oi, Levi! You didn’t tell me you were seeing anyone. Izzy’s going to love this. Tonight, huh? You’re asking a lot of me and if you didn’t pay so well, I’d tell you to go fuck yourself. Come here, Eren. I need to take your measurements.”

Eren’s cheeks turned fire red at Farlan’s comment about him and Levi “seeing” each other. A part of him wanted to correct the tailor and tell him it wasn’t like that at all and the other part was worried he might upset Levi if he said anything. So, he settled with awkwardly following Farlan to the back where the man began to measure his arms, waist, thighs, and height.

“Damn, you picked a good one Levi. Eren’s proportions are amazing. Finally, someone who will be a breeze to dress. I can’t wait to see you walking around in my pieces and I may just have to take a few pictures of you modeling them for my website.”

“I-uh. Well, I don’t think that’s something I’d be good at but th-thanks for the compliment,” Eren replied softly as he brushed his hand over the nape of his burning neck. Eren had always known he was decent looking, and he hadn’t ever been self-conscious about his body, however, he also wasn’t someone to be extremely confident. There was a fine line between confidence and egotism and he never wanted to stray over the edge.

“Farlan stop teasing him. I need that suit ready by six sharp and no later. Don’t even try the shit you did last time, or I’ll pay you less.”

And then Levi was leading a confused Eren away and back to the car. He’d thought this meant he would be going home until they went out to dinner that night, however, Levi surprised him by turning down a different route. They, ironically enough, walked through central park for a few hours before going to a local café for lunch. Levi had been worried Eren wouldn’t like it since he spent so much time working with coffee, but he told the man it was fine, and he enjoyed checking out other businesses.

After lunch, they proceeded to spend the day walking around the city and whenever Levi caught Eren eyeing anything in a shop he immediately stepped inside and bought it for him even when the college student protested vehemently. By the time his suit was ready to be picked up, there was a slew of shopping bags in the back seat and only _ one _of them was for Levi.

“Levi-” Eren whined as he came out of the dressing room in a light gray suit with a white undershirt and a tie that matched his eyes perfectly- “you need to stop buying me things. This is too much.”

When Levi didn’t answer, Eren glanced up from where his fingers had been fidgeting with his tie and the look on the older man’s face was something he would remember for the rest of his life. Silver eyes were wide, pupils slightly blown, and a light shade of pink was dusting pale cheeks.

Levi pulled out his wallet faster than anything Eren had ever seen the man do and wrote out a check, slamming it on the table in front of a smirking Farlan as he muttered something that sounded like “Christ you’re trying to give me a heart attack.”

The older man then proceeded to grab a suit that he had left at Farlan’s to be fixed and walked past Eren towards the dressing room. There was another curse of “holy shit Farlan” and that’s when Eren knew that the man had been checking out his ass.

“Oh my god,” he groaned as he scurried towards the counter and backed up against it to hide his body.

“Ah ah-” Farlan said, walking around the counter so he could stand in front of Eren and wave his finger back and forth- “I didn’t make something that nice for you to hide. Embrace it, bright eyes, you’ve got a nice ass and shouldn’t be afraid to show it. I’m going to give you some advice. Levi’s an ass guy, use that to your advantage and you’ll be able to get away with anything.”

Before Eren could think of a reply, Levi came out of the dressing room in another black suit but this time it had a floral pattern woven through the silk. He was wearing a black undershirt and a blood-red tie and holy shit how was it possible for him to be even more attractive? Eren’s legs felt like goo as Levi wrapped an arm around his waist and sneered at Farlan.

“Don’t listen to anything he says, Eren. Farlan, please have those other two suits done by next week.”

And then he was whisked away for a night full of expensive food, drinks, and deep conversation. By the time Levi returned Eren home he was tired and, once again, left perplexed that the man hadn’t invited him back to his house for sex. Perhaps Levi was just one of those people who needed to be comfortable around someone before he stuck his dick inside of them? Maybe next time then.

But it didn’t happen the next weekend they spent time together.

Or the weekend after.

Or the weekend after that.

A month later and Eren was alone in his room rolling around and slamming his fist against the mattress on a Saturday night after Levi had taken him bowling of all things. The entire night the man had left his hand lingering on Eren’s lower back, the heat causing his entire body to vibrate in anticipation. When it had been made clear that Eren didn’t have the slightest idea how to bowl Levi had come up behind him, pressing his crotch up against Eren’s ass and trailing his hand down to Eren’s to demonstrate how to properly roll the ball.

He’d even whispered a few times how great Eren’s ass looked in the new pair of jeans he’d picked out for him the week before and, at one point, teeth had ventured to graze the flesh of his earlobe. Eren was certain that things would finally turn out the way he wanted only to be dropped off at home with an “I had a good night, Eren.”

To say he was confused was an understatement. What was Levi’s game here? Did he secretly not like sex? Eren’s sexual frustration had increased so much over the past few weeks that even Armin had noticed. He’d questioned Eren about his attitude multiple times and the college student either brushed it off or said it was nothing which pushed Armin to eventually go to Jean for help.

Jean, the asshole that he was, mentioned their conversation in the library that had occurred a month ago leading to Armin sitting him down for a deep talk that consisted of “it’s okay to be single, Eren. You don’t need to be sleeping with people or dating to be happy.”

“I know that, Armin. It’s just...what do you do when someone keeps buying you things without you asking and then wants nothing in return? What does that mean?”

Armin laughed and shook his head before answering in a teasing tone, “oh, is that where you’re getting all of this nice clothing from? I can tell you’ve been eating healthier as well, you look good. As for what that means, well, it seems as though someone is crushing on you Eren. And, by the looks of what you’ve been bringing home, they’re crushing hard.”

Armin’s comment had remained stuck inside his head for days and it crept back into his brain now as he lay alone in his bed thinking about his night out bowling. He’d laughed more than he had in months and, if he was being honest with himself, he’d been enjoying these past few weeks with Levi. When they weren’t spending time together on weekends they were texting throughout the week and although nothing had led to the bedroom yet, their texts had certainly become so flirtatious that they at times bordered sexts.

Still, he didn't know how he felt about a relationship. That’s not what he went on the website looking for. Sure, everything that Levi was doing for him was generous and it was nice to be able to have fun without worrying about breaking his bank account. However, Eren didn’t want it to appear as though he were using Levi. The older man always reminded him it was his money and he would spend it how he wanted but it felt wrong constantly being bought things without doing anything in return.

_ That’s it. I’ll have to text him and tell him this needs to stop and that I’ve changed my mind. _

As soon as Eren picked up his phone to type out the text a new one flashed across the screen from Levi.

** Levi (22:30)**: _Call off from work next weekend. _

** (22:31): ** _Why? _

** Levi (22:33): ** _You’re spending the entire weekend with me at my apartment and I want you all to myself. _

Eren swallowed, the sound loud in his otherwise silent room, and shifted to a sitting position as he stared down at his phone.

** (22:38): ** _I don’t normally work for that long. Why can’t I hang out with you at your apartment before and after? _

** Levi (22:40): ** _Eren, I don’t think you understand. The way you’re going to look when I finally have my way with you...let’s just say you will need some time to recover. _

** (22:41): ** _I’ll call off. _

** Levi (22:41): ** _Good boy. _

_ Fuck. _ It was finally happening. _Holy shit. _Should he really be doing this when he’d already had second thoughts?

His gut burned with arousal as he scrolled through the texts and re-read them. It didn’t matter if he shouldn’t be doing it because he’d already made up his mind.

_ This better be worth the fucking wait. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: will the wait be worth it?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I say only three chapters? I meant four.
> 
> You guys seem to be loving this as much as I am so, in typical me fashion, I got carried away and came up with too many ideas to fit into only one more chapter. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy :D

It was  _ finally _ Friday _ _ and Eren couldn’t be fucking happier about it. Never had a week ever seemed so long in his entire life. Fall break was hovering around the corner and in typical university fashion, this meant every professor piled a shit load of work on their students. It was far better than what some of his classmates had, though. Jean had been incessantly complaining about a paper he had due the day after their return from break and Armin, after almost fainting when Eren provided him with his birthday gift, gushed about all the free time he would have to do research. Weirdo.

On top of all the classwork he’d been slaving his nights away over, Eren had picked up some extra shifts to make up for the fact that he had called off the entire weekend. Levi had offered to give him money to make up for the loss in hours but Eren had vehemently refused, especially when he learned the older man was having another suit made for him. Three was more than enough, in Eren’s mind, but according to Levi, one could never own too many suits. Plus, Levi had gone on about how when he’d seen this new design Farlan came up with he couldn’t get the image of Eren wearing it out of his head. 

Speaking of Levi...the man had been driving Eren insane every second of every day. No matter if Eren was in class or at work, Levi was relentless. He sent Eren a slew of texts detailing exactly what it was that he would be doing to the younger man this weekend. And, as if that weren’t enough, he’d even began to send Eren shirtless selfies and holy hell did the man have the body of a god. He was built in a way that Eren had only ever seen carved into ancient Greek sculptures, each dip and curve of his body a living work of art.

To say that Eren was thirsty for the man was an understatement. He didn’t think he’d ever popped as many boners in public places in his life than he did during this single week. He’d told Levi off for his behavior quite a few times, however, that only seemed to stir him on further. The texts had gotten so bad that Eren now had to duck into a safe space any time he opened them in fear that prying eyes might see.

All these elements combined added up to this being the week from hell and he had never felt so much relief than the moment he entered his house and dropped his backpack on the floor with a rather dramatic sigh. He’d never imagined, upon first meeting Levi, that the man was secretly this perverted and kinky. If anyone ever got ahold of his phone and read through these text messages, they’d surely have a heart attack, hell, Eren almost had one himself quite a few times.

He plopped himself down on the couch, body angled awkwardly so his legs dangled over the top and his head was resting on the armrest and pulled out his phone to check his latest texts.

** Armin (2:30): ** _ Hey, Eren. I’m going over to Jean’s tonight, so I won’t see you until Monday. Have fun with your secret man this weekend, can’t wait to hear all about it! (;  _

Eren rolled his eyes and tapped out a quick reply to his best friend. He had yet to tell anyone aside from Armin that he had been spending weekends with another person. Revealing that he... _ seeing _ ...someone meant that he would have to give details and deep down he worried what they might think of the age difference between the two. It was best to keep it to himself, especially considering he hadn’t ever planned on this being a long-term thing.

The thought of potentially not talking to Levi anymore hit him in the gut and he bit his bottom lip as a dangerous thought flitted through his tired brain.

_ You want it to be long-term now, though, don’t you? _

Eren shook his head and sighed, his frown soon turning to a smile as he opened his newest text from Levi.

** Levi (2:45):  ** _ Farlan says the suit is done. I get off work at five, I’ll go get your suit and then bring it to your house. Get yourself cleaned and packed before I get there. You can change into the suit at your house and then we’ll go out to dinner. I made reservations for us tonight. _

** (2:50): ** _ Reservations? Ooh, fancy. We normally just show up somewhere. Where is Daddy taking me tonight? _

Eren’s stomach fluttered as he sent the text, heat pooling in his gut and body tingling in desire. In response to Levi’s less than appropriate text messages this week, Eren had begun referring to him as Daddy occasionally. The reaction from the older man was immediate and Eren couldn’t wait to finally whisper that word into Levi’s ear as the older man shook with desire above him.  _ Delicious _ .

** Levi (2:55): ** _ Eren, are you trying to kill me? It’s a surprise. All you need to know is that you need to be ready on time. Oh, and don’t worry about packing a toothbrush or shower essentials. I’ve bought some extra just for you. _

His heart thumped in his chest as he read over the text a few times, a ridiculously wide smile on his face at the fact that Levi had gone out of his way to be sure Eren would have everything he needed. The thought of having a toothbrush for himself at Levi’s was rather domestic and had the college student feeling more flushed than he did when reading sexts.

** (3:00): ** _ You’re so cute, thinking of me. I’ll be ready, don’t worry. I’ve been waiting for this long enough already. You better not disappoint. _

** Levi (3:05): ** _ I can promise you’ll never be able to be with any man ever again without thinking of me. _

And that’s how, thirty minutes later, Eren found himself with hot water spraying over his shivering body and his hand wrapped around his achingly hard cock. He knew he shouldn’t be doing this; Levi had made him promise that no matter what he wouldn’t masturbate at all this week. Eren didn’t understand the reasoning behind it, especially when Levi purposefully got him all riled up. Perhaps it was him trying to test out how much control he had over the college student.  _ Fuck that. _

Eren had reached his limit. He tightened his grip and his head lolled back as he moved his hand down to the head of his cock, rubbing his thumb over the slit with Levi’s name on the tip of his tongue. It felt so good to finally touch himself after refraining for a whole week and he didn’t hold back, his hand moving faster and faster as he closed his eyes and bit his lip in pleasure.

It didn’t take him long to reach his peak, cum spraying all over the bottom of the shower and quickly being washed down the drain. Eren’s chest heaved as a slight feeling of guilt crawled its way through him. He couldn’t help it, though! A twenty-two-year-old had his needs and, besides, what Levi didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him.

As usual, by the time he was finished getting himself ready he had hardly any time to spare. At five-thirty sharp Levi was knocking at his door and Eren was running through the apartment, sliding across the hardwood floor on his socks as he went, attempting to not keep the man waiting.

He opened the door so fast that it slammed against the wall, which would have caused him to flush in embarrassment and apologize if it weren’t for the fact that the man in front of him stole his breath away. Levi was wearing a black suit that was perfectly tailored, as per usual, but the vest...the  _ vest! _ It had these intricate golden designed swirled across it that created the most magnificent shapes and patterns. The undershirt was white and instead of wearing a tie like he normally would, Levi had chosen to leave some of the buttons undone so his chest and collarbones were peeking through.

His hair was slicked back in a way he’d never worn it before, showing off perfectly angled brows and a smooth forehead and Eren thought he might faint. A smirk found its way on Levi’s face as he stepped through the doorway and closed it behind him before handing Eren his suit and ushering him away to get changed.

Eren didn’t hesitate as he scurried away to his bedroom, red-faced and unsettled in the presence of Levi. How was it possible for one human being to be so gorgeous?! It honestly wasn’t fair and Eren would have to be careful or Levi would be able to have his way with him whenever he pleased.

He pulled the suit out of its protective covering and his mouth instantly dropped in surprise. The undershirt was the color of red wine and silky smooth to the point where Eren felt he could probably sleep in it. What had him shocked, though, was the rest of the suit. The pants and vest were made from black lace and looked way too sexy to be worn by someone like him. What had Farlan been thinking when he made this?!

Knowing that Levi wouldn’t take no for an answer, and not wanting to offend Farlan who had worked tirelessly to create such a masterpiece, Eren quickly dressed without complaint. The suit fit him like a dream which was no surprise considering Farlan was as meticulous as they came and never finished anything until it was perfect. The tie was the only part that Eren consistently struggled with, grunting as he tried to tie the floral-patterned silk material around his neck.

A knock on the door was the only indication Eren received before Levi was opening it and stepping through with an amused smile on his face.

“I figured you would be struggling with the tie. Here, let me help.”

Eren tilted his head up and swallowed audibly when he felt the tip of Levi’s thumb brush over his skin, trailing from underneath his chin down his neck until it was stopped in its tracks by his undershirt. Levi then brought up his other hand and repeated the same motion and Eren’s heart was racing so fast he wouldn’t be surprised if Levi could hear it.

The man had touched him plenty of times previously, whether it was a quick pat on the ass or a brush of hands, but it had never felt this intimate before. It was a promise for what was to come tonight without Levi needing to utter a single word. A simple whisper of cool fingertips against tan flesh let him know that, whether he liked it or not, he had already been claimed.

“Eren, you’re already so flustered and I’ve barely even touched you yet.”

“I-I can’t help it-” he replied softly as he reached up to clasp his hand over Levi’s before the man could pull it away- “you’ve been teasing me all week.”

Levi squeezed his hand in between his and then trailed both hands down his chest to straighten the fabric out.

“You look delectable. I could just eat you all up right here.”

“Then why don’t you?”

Levi smirked and stepped away, heading outside the door as he called back in reply, “because I’ve already made reservations and it would be rude of me to cancel. Come now, I don’t want to be late.”

The drive to the restaurant was one of the most agonizing trips Eren had ever taken in his life. At the beginning of the ride, Levi had started by simply placing his hand gently on Eren’s knee and leaving it there. The college student didn’t think much of it as it wasn’t out of the ordinary for Levi to be touching him in some way while they were near one another. He should have known better. 

After about five minutes Levi slowly began to trail his hand upward until it was settled dangerously close to Eren’s crotch, causing the man's face to heat up as he looked at the older man questioningly. Levi pretended as though he didn’t notice and instead began to use his thumb to massage deep circles into his thigh, humming innocently all the while. 

Eren’s thighs were one of his weak points and it didn’t take long, especially when Levi moved his hand so far up that it was brushing against his cock through his pants, for him to become erect and panting with want. He begged Levi to add more friction, but the man simply smirked and kept up the barely-there touches, enough to leave him aching with need but not enough to satisfy him in the slightest. 

He had to adjust himself awkwardly as he stepped out of the car glaring at Levi in contempt. Levi chuckled at his expression and wrapped his arm around his waist before leaning in close and whispering against the shell of his ear, “if you’re a good boy during dinner Daddy will reward you tonight.” 

And that one sentence worked wonders in quelling Eren’s mood. Levi led him inside a building and into an elevator, pressing a button that took them up to the top floor. Eren didn’t think much of the look Levi gave him as the elevator doors closed until he was pressed up against the wall with the older man's teeth biting into the flesh on his neck roughly.

His eyes widened in shock and he let out an embarrassingly loud moan, hands gripping onto taught biceps and body vibrating with excitement. Somehow the thought of someone coming on the elevator and seeing them like this made him even harder than he already was, and he knew Levi could tell, especially when he felt his lips curve into a smile against his neck. 

“Oh, naughty boy. Do you want me to take you right here, Eren? Where everyone can see?” 

“F-fuck Levi! S-stop this! You’re not even hard and I’m over here feeling like I’m about to explode, I don’t want everyone seeing me like this!” 

Levi moved his lips up to Eren’s bottom lip and bit the flesh there, pulling at it roughly which caused Eren to squirm against him. He was so impossibly hard that he feared he might cum in his pants on the spot and Levi had barely even done anything yet! 

“You’re lying. Didn’t I tell you to be a good boy Eren?” 

And then the elevator dinged signaling they made it to their destination and Levi pulled back, face going back to its usual stoic mask, and walked out acting as though nothing had just occurred between them.

Eren followed closely behind, hands dangling in front of his crotch inconspicuously to hide his boner. He didn’t feel any sense of comfort until he was sitting down, and his problem was away from everyone's view. 

After the elevator incident, the rest of the night seemed to go smoothly. They talked about their week as they always did, and Levi didn’t try anything else which led Eren into a false sense of calm. The older man showed no indication that anything remotely sexual had happened between them tonight...until Eren suddenly felt something pressed against his crotch during dessert. 

“Levi-” he hissed, eyes darting around to make sure no one was paying close attention- “why are you doing this?”

“Because-” Levi paused, swirling his white wine around the glass and taking a deep breath to smell the liquid- “I told you not to masturbate this week and you did.”

Eren blinked in shock as his skin turned beet red, starting from his neck and going all the way to the tip of his ears. 

“How did you know?”

“I didn’t. But now I do. It looks like someone needs to be punished for not listening.” 

Eren didn’t dare reply, instead, he made no objections as Levi continued to tease him with his foot and focused all his attention on his dessert. By the time they were done Eren was a mess and Levi was positively beaming with pride in his ability to so easily disarm him. It was clear the older man was having fun with torturing Eren and the college student wasn’t quite sure how he felt about that.

What did Levi mean when he said he needed to be punished? 

_ Do I want to know?  _

It seemed he had no choice. He was mentally preparing himself for another torturous drive on the way to Levi’s and was slightly surprised when the man didn’t even bother to touch him the entire time they were in the car together. Maybe he had decided to go easy on Eren instead. 

_ Wrong.  _

As soon as they stepped inside Levi’s incredibly lavish and impressive apartment, Eren was dragged to the bedroom by his tie and not even given a chance to take in his surroundings. 

Once they entered the bedroom, Levi let Eren’s tie go and shut the door behind him before walking over to his bed where he proceeded to take off his suit jacket and roll the sleeves of his undershirt up to his elbows. 

“Tell me, Eren. How many times did you masturbate this week?”

“J-just once!” He practically yelled nervously as he clasped his hands in front of him and looked outside of Levi’s bedroom window at the twinkling city lights. 

“Eyes on me, Eren.” 

Green eyes flickered back to hold contact with silver ones. 

“How many times have you been late since we’ve started going out on weekends?”

“Uh...I... s-seven?”

“Wrong. It’s been ten times. And how many times have you given me attitude?”

“I don’t know! I’m full of sass twenty-four-seven how the hell am I supposed to keep track of that?!” 

“Hmm-” Levi hummed and turned his hand palm up to gaze at it- “I’ve been thinking about it and I’ve calculated that you deserve no less than fifteen spankings for your behavior.”

Eren’s eyes went wide and his lips parted in mute shock when he heard the words that left those delectable lips.  _ Spankings?  _ Holy shit...Levi was taking this way more seriously than Eren had thought he would, and he suddenly didn’t know what to do. Was he ready for something like this? 

When he didn’t make any indication that he was about to move, Levi patted his lap as his lips curved devilishly.

“Come, Eren. What did I tell you earlier? If you take your punishment like a good boy, I promise to reward you. I’ll make you feel so good, you won’t even be able to think straight. Doesn’t that sound nice?” 

His voice had dipped an octave lower, smooth and thick like honey, and so enticing that Eren couldn’t help but step forward until he was standing next to the man. With skilled fingers, Levi quickly undid his pants and pulled them to the floor. Eren grasped Levi’s shoulder as the man’s hand trailed up his thigh and slipped inside of his boxer briefs. 

“It’s a shame I’ll have to be taking this off, lace looks stunning on you. Next time I’ll have to coax you into a pair of panties.” 

Eren’s skin flushed at the statement as he imagined himself wearing something so...so...salacious. He didn’t think he’d have it in him to go so far out of his comfort zone, but he had a feeling Levi would make it damn near impossible to say no. 

Before his mind could continue down that path, Levi nipped at his thigh and brought him back to his present situation. He looked down at the man whose eyes were so blown with lust that the silver irises were nearly non-existent. Levi’s cheeks were flushed, and his hands trembled slightly as they hooked on the band of Eren’s boxers and pulled them down, leaving him completely bare in front of the man.

Never had another person looked at him with such deep-seated lust before and Eren couldn’t deny it made him feel a sense of power he hadn’t known existed within himself. To know that someone as successful, strong, and gorgeous as Levi truly wanted him was riveting. 

“Bend over my lap,” Levi said in a voice that already sounded wrecked even though they had barely even touched one another yet. 

Slowly, ever so slowly, Eren crawled over Levi’s lap putting on a show the entire time. He pulled himself across by the bedsheets until his ass was in a perfect position and rested his head against the expensive silk comforter, his breathing becoming a tad heavy as nerves filled every cell of his body. 

“Are you ready, Eren?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *coughs* I apologize for nothing. *coughs* 
> 
> The next chapter will be up either Sunday night or Monday. And it SHOULD be the last one (who knows with me, but that's the plan for now). 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm late, I'm late, I'm very very late. 
> 
> *throws a chapter full of unadulterated smut at you as an apology*
> 
> ALSO! For the first time since I've started writing for this fandom, I received [fanart](https://flamoria.tumblr.com/post/188881166155/bakubreasts-eren-wearing-a-lace-suit-from) and I am still not over this. He looks stunning, thank you SO much for doing this and I'm so happy you loved it enough to be inspired.

The first slap was but a gentle sting against the soft flesh of Eren’s ass, the noise barely loud enough to cover the gasp that slipped past Eren’s plush parted lips. His fingers curled around the comforter and he closed his eyes, burying his face into the soft fabric as heat crept up his neck and towards his cheeks slowly. 

He couldn’t remember the last time he had been spanked, perhaps it had been when he was a child and stole one of Mikasa’s toys in a fit of jealousy. However, he had no trouble remembering that he had never associated with such an activity the intense pleasure that he was feeling at this moment. 

“I need you to count for me Eren, in case I forget. Wouldn’t want to accidentally punish you  _ too  _ much, now would we?”

Levi’s voice was fucking sinful, deep and full of such palpable lust that Eren’s dick immediately twitched in reaction. He breathed out a breathy “one” in compliance with Levi’s request and had to bite his bottom lip to keep from moaning as the second slap came down slightly harder than the first. He could tell Levi was easing him into this, knew Eren hadn’t ever done something quite so... _ intense _ ...and he felt a wave of affection swirl through him. 

Levi would take care of him. 

On the fifth slap, Eren's body was shaking and he was no longer attempting to cover the lust-filled moans that were leaving his throat. And, on the tenth slap, Eren was practically delirious. His ass burned with both pain and pleasure and his dick was hard and leaking against the sheets, begging for friction. When he had tried to rub it against the sheet’s moments before, Levi had given him an extra hard slap and whispered in the darkest tone he’d ever heard; “did I permit you to do that? Take your punishment like a good boy, Eren. Then we can have fun.” 

So, here was Eren: tan skin flushed an intense shade of red, sweat dripping down his brow, lips parted and moaning out the number of each slap, body shaking, and eyes glazed over in lust. He didn't dare to glance at Levi, was feeling way too vulnerable, but he could only imagine the look that must be on the older man’s face right now. 

“F-fifteen!” Eren sobbed against the sheets, fingers clenched so tight that the knuckles were now white. 

“You were such a good boy, Eren. Took your punishment so well,” Levi said as he gently rubbed Eren’s red and sore flesh. He pushed Eren off his lap and onto the bed gently before leaving for a moment and coming back with some aloe. The moment the cool liquid touched his sensitive skin, Eren sighed in relief. It hurt but it was a good pain and the thought that Levi could turn him on this much just by slapping his ass had his mind whirling with an infinite amount of possibilities when it came to the activities they could do together in the future.

Levi’s hands slid up Eren’s thighs and onto the globes of his ass, gripping the flesh and massaging it with strong deft fingers. It felt so good, having someone appreciate every inch of his body like this, and Eren couldn't control the noises that were coming from his mouth. 

“You’re so gorgeous, Eren. I can’t wait to have my cock shoved in that tight ass of yours. I’m going to make you feel so good.” 

“F-fuck, I want Daddy’s cock so bad!”

_ Oh shit. _ Did he just call him that out loud? 

Levi’s grip tightened at Eren’s slip up and the soft groan that left the older man’s mouth didn’t go unnoticed by Eren. Hands trailed from Eren’s ass to his sides and then Levi was manhandling him, flipping him around so that Eren had to face the man straddling him from above. And what a sight it was. 

Levi’s pupils were blown so wide that only the tiniest sliver of silver was left, his hair was a bit messier than usual, and his cheeks were a soft shade of pink. The way he was looking at Eren had a fresh wave of heat tearing through his abdomen and without thinking he wrapped his legs around the older man’s waist and pulled his face down so he could finally,  _ finally _ , get a taste of those lips that he’d been dreaming about for weeks. 

Levi was not a gentle kisser. His kisses symbolized the aura that he constantly exuded; powerful, intense, and in control. Eren had kissed plenty of men and his life but none of them could even touch what the man above him was capable of. Each nibble of teeth, every lick of his tongue, and the way that Levi’s hand grasped his jaw and held him in place had Eren’s cock dripping with desire. When the older man bit down on Eren’s bottom lip hard enough to draw a drop of blood, Eren all but saw stars as he gasped loudly and gave Levi the access he was demanding. As soon as Eren tasted Levi against his tongue he moaned, reached up to tangle his fingers in black locks. 

Never had Eren experienced rapture quite like this. Levi knew exactly what he was doing and just the right way to move to make Eren a panting mess underneath him. When Eren pulled back to breathe, Levi dipped his head and began to suck and bite at the flesh of his neck. 

“Mine,” the older man growled against his throat and Eren could have exploded right then and there. He knew he would be covered in marks and couldn’t find it in himself to be bothered by it in fact, if anything, the thought had him elated. 

Levi moved his lips from Eren’s neck down to his collarbone, then to his right nipple where he licked and sucked causing Eren’s back to arch in pleasure. If it wasn’t Levi’s mouth driving him insane, it was his hands which moved with skill and dexterity, making the brunet sob in ectasy. Levi was like a hurricane, all-consuming and simultaneously beautiful and frightful. 

When Levi dipped even lower, tongue trailing over his chest and down to his navel, Eren didn’t think it could get much better than this. But then, teeth were grazing the inside of his thigh, and oh how wrong he was. Eren honestly didn’t think he was going to be able to last much longer. The man had barely done anything, and his dick was so hard, oozing pre-cum, ready to release at any given moment. He was babbling mess now and he had no qualms with resorting to begging if it meant he could get the release his body was so badly craving. 

“I need...I need... _ Daddy _ !”

“Such a good boy-” Levi murmured against his thigh before biting it hard causing Eren’s hands to fly to his hair once more, gripping the strands roughly as though he were holding on for dear life- “don’t worry, I’ve got you.” 

And then Levi’s tongue was trailing up his cock and nothing else existed except for that hot wetness against his sensitive flesh. Levi twirled his tongue around the head of Eren’s cock teasingly, hands gripping the younger man’s thighs to keep him in place and hard enough to leave bruises. 

When Levi took Eren into his mouth the younger man couldn’t help but cry in relief, tears trailing down his cheeks as soft gasps left his lips. There was nothing to describe the way that Levi’s mouth felt around his cock and if heaven existed than that was certainly where he was right now. _Fuck_...he was wrong again. It was the moment that Levi hollowed out his throat and began to deep throat Eren that he finally lost control. With a shout of the older man’s name, Eren came down his throat in a mere matter of seconds. 

He couldn’t find it in himself to be embarrassed by the fact that he hadn’t even lasted five minutes. Eren had been fantasizing about Levi for months and after being teased relentlessly, being spanked and worshipped like he was some sort of deity, it was a miracle he had lasted this long to be quite honest. 

Eren glanced down to see Levi nuzzling his thigh with a smirk on his face and he knew, right then and there, that he was done for. There was no way he’d ever be able to be intimate with someone ever again without picturing the vision that was this man. Levi hadn’t even fucked him yet and Eren knew he’d never want anyone else’s dick anywhere near his ass. 

“I’m here completely naked and you’re still dressed Daddy, it isn’t very fair,” Eren said with a pout. 

Levi chuckled against his thigh and nipped at the skin gently before standing up and stretching, his muscles flexing underneath that tight white dress shirt and causing Eren to drool. Even though he had just found his release only minutes ago, he could already feel himself getting turned on again and Levi wasn’t undressed yet. He was fucked, wasn’t he? 

“You were so riled up from your spanking, I had to take care of you first. I need you to last when I finally ravish you.” 

“I’m young and have plenty of energy, Daddy. It’s you I’m worried about. Are you sure you can handle me?” Eren quipped back cheekily. 

Levi turned to look down at Eren and his gaze was smoldering, smirk so devilish that god himself would surely run away in fear. Was Eren a fool for looking right back at him with a challenge burning in his green eyes? Perhaps, but Eren had never claimed to be a smart man. 

“Is that so?” Levi asked as his hands slowly began to unbutton his shirt. It was torturous, the way he so casually stood there and drug it out until eventually the white fabric was parting and revealing a deliciously sculpted chest and abs. Levi removed his shirt and delicately placed it on the desk in his room before, just as slowly, removing his pants and boxer briefs. 

When Eren finally got a glimpse of what Levi was packing he couldn’t help but groan at the sight. Levi was thick and long, but not ridiculously so, the perfect length to fill Eren up in all the right ways. Imagining that gorgeous cock deep inside his ass had Eren’s cock rock hard once more and when he glanced up and saw the feral look on Levi’s face, Eren knew he was in for it. 

“Are you ready to see which one of us lasts longer, Eren?” Levi asked darkly causing the younger man to swallow audibly. 

Levi turned around, and holy shit his ass was even perfect, to grab a bottle of lube from his desk drawer and Eren wasn’t even given a chance to respond before the man was once more hovering over him, caging him in and pressing his back against the bed. 

“I’m going to fuck you so good,” Levi growled against his lips before taking them into a searing kiss causing Eren to become lost once more. He barely registered the sound of a cap popping open through the beating of his heart through his ears, only realizing what was happening when a cool slick finger began to trace the pucker of his ass. 

“Please Daddy! _Please, please, please,_” he babbled against Levi’s lips as the man continued to tease him, barely dipping the tip of his finger inside before continuing to trace around the sensitive area. Eren had been craving this for weeks and to be so close only to be denied was driving him utterly insane. 

“Are you a good boy, Eren?” 

“Yes, yes. I’m good.”

“And who’s good boy are you?”

“Daddy’s! I’m Daddy’s good boy!”

And then Levi was pressing in his finger slowly and giving Eren a taste of the stretch his body had been begging for. Although Eren had broken his role of masturbating, it had been weeks since he’d pleasured himself in this way and his reaction made him realize just how much he’d been missing it. 

Eren keened as Levi worked him open, thighs tightening around Levi’s waist and teeth digging into the older man’s shoulder leaving claiming marks of his own. By the time Levi had inserted his third finger, Eren was rocking his hips against those fingers like a starving whore. His face was flushed, a bit of drool trailing down his lips, and eyes so blown that the green hardly existed anymore. Levi was looking at him as though he were the most beautiful thing to exist in the world and Eren didn’t know what he had ever done to deserve such a man. 

“You’re so fucking gorgeous, Eren. I can’t hold back anymore. If I don’t fuck you, I’m going to go insane.” 

Eren moaned an onslaught of nearly unintelligible pleases and whined when those fingers left his ass. But then Levi was putting on a condom and lifting Eren off the bed, carrying him over to the wall where he slammed him up against the surface roughly before lowering the younger man onto his thick and hard cock. 

Eren gasped loudly when he felt the head of Levi’s cock press against his entrance and he squirmed in the older man’s arms, teeth grazing his neck and tongue tasting the salty sweat before biting down against the skin roughly when Levi slid inside all in one quick thrust. 

His strong arms held Eren up as though he weighed nothing, hands gripping Eren by the ass and spreading his cheeks as he began a slow and steady rhythm. Eren placed his hands on top of Levi’s shoulders for leverage and met him thrust for thrust, sweat dripping down every crevasse of his body as he moved in tandem with the other man.

It didn’t take long for Levi to take complete control, moving so fast that all Eren could do was hold on as wave after wave of pleasure overtook his body. His thighs were shaking around Levi’s waist, arms wrapped tightly around broad shoulders, and he was panting a slew of naughty words into the older man’s ear. 

“Do you like my tight ass, Daddy? Does it feel good inside of me? Have I been a good boy for you?” 

“F-fuck, Eren. You feel so good. So perfect. Such a good boy for Daddy.” 

“I don’t think I have been. Daddy isn’t being rough enough with me. Am I not a good enough boy for you?” 

And then he was being carried over to the bed, Levi sliding out of him and throwing his against the surface before grabbing him by the hips and turning him around so that he was on his stomach with his ass high in the air. He didn’t even give Eren a second to recover before slamming his cock back inside so roughly that Eren had to grip the headboard to keep his body from flying forward. 

“Fuck! That’s right, Daddy! Right  _ there _ , shit. Feels so good. You feel so  _ good _ inside me.”

Levi growled against the back of his neck and his grip tightened on Eren’s waist as he shifted the younger man’s body slightly, his cock finally pressing against Eren’s prostate and causing the brunet’s entire body to momentarily tense up as a loud “fuck” reverberating through the air. Once Levi knew he had found Eren’s prostate, he increased his speed and repeatedly slammed into the younger man leaving barely any room for Eren to breathe.  


“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! I’m going to cum, Daddy!” 

Levi moved his lips up to Eren’s ear, taking his earlobe into his mouth and biting the sensitive flesh as he continued to thrust deep inside him. His right hand slowly trailed from Eren’s side to his cock and he gripped it as he let go of the boy’s earlobe and groaned out a “cum for me, Eren.” 

That was all it took for Eren to be seeing stars. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he let out a scream of Levi’s name as he came all over the sheets and the older man’s hand. His throat was raw and his body was sore, he didn’t think he’d ever been so tired in his life, but it didn’t seem like Levi was done with him quite yet. 

He was rolled over on to his back and Levi was smirking over him, still hard and seated deep inside the brunet’s ass. 

“What was that about energy earlier, Eren?” 

Eren pouted up at him and gasped when Levi squeezed his sensitive cock and thrust up sharply, pressing against his overly stimulated prostate. 

“Answer me,” the older man growled out, hand coming up to grip Eren by the chin and force the younger man to hold his gaze. 

“You can handle me perfectly, Daddy!” Eren choked out as Levi smeared his cum over the tip of his cock with his other hand while grinding his hips against Eren’s ass slowly, the tip of his cock rubbing against his prostate repeatedly. It was torturous and Eren could feel himself somehow becoming hard once more, tears streaming down his red face and soft sobs leaving his lips that were swollen from kissing. 

“Are you ever going to doubt me again, Eren?” 

Another sharp thrust of hips. 

“No, no. I promise!” 

“Mm... good boy.” 

Levi went back to the speed he had been using before, ignoring Eren’s cries of protest that soon turned to pleasure as he writhed underneath him, nails digging into the older man’s back and legs wrapping around his waist to hold him in place. He could feel Levi’s rhythm faltering and then, moments later, the man was letting out a low groan of Eren’s name and his dick was twitching inside his ass as Levi finally came. The feeling caused Eren to, somehow, cum for the third time before falling back against the bed completely spent. 

Levi pulled out and Eren whined at the feeling both from the sudden emptiness and the relief his body was finally undergoing. He had never been so thoroughly fucked in all his life and it was only Friday night. The realization that he still had the entire weekend ahead of him had his eyes growing wide and he glanced over at Levi who was looking at him with a lazy smile. 

“You...are...is it going to be like this  _ all _ weekend?” 

“Oh, silly boy. This was nothing compared to what I have planned for you.” 

_ Holy. Fucking. Shit.  _

_ _

Levi chuckled before getting up to go to the bathroom and retrieve some wet rags to clean them both up. Once finished, they found themselves wrapped in one another’s arms on clean bedsheets. Levi was lazily tracing his fingers down Eren’s bare spine and Eren was nuzzling his nose against the older man’s throat affectionately. 

“I have a question for you,” Levi said tentatively. It was the first time since meeting that Eren thought the CEO sounded nervous. 

“Mm, what is it?” 

“Would...would you be interested in dating? Not just some Daddy and sugar baby relationship but...something serious? I. Well. I like you a lot and the thought of you being with anyone else...”

Levi paused and Eren could feel him tense up underneath him. It was clear the man wasn’t used to expressing such emotions and the thought sent a jolt of pure joy through his body. 

“Well, I can’t ask you to not see anyone else unless we are exclusive. So...”

Eren pulled back so he could look down at Levi, “mm...on one condition?”

Levi quirked an eyebrow, “what’s that?” 

“Can I still call you Daddy?” 

“Fucking hell, Eren.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIN!
> 
> The wall sex is for you, Len. ;)
> 
> Thank you to everyone for all the love on this mini fic (which was only supposed to be a one-shot but my self-indulgence said not today bitch). I've never written anything like this before so it was a bit out of my comfort zone and I was especially nervous about this chapter but I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! 
> 
> I really had a lot of fun with this AU and I definitely want to add on more in the future either once I finish one of my other WIP's or when I get another bout of intense writing inspo. 
> 
> However, for now, this concludes Daddy.com. 
> 
> -Flame <3

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/flamoria)
> 
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/xxflamoriaxx/)


End file.
